Project: Tempest Pilot
by Hellfrost
Summary: When an evil alien race is unleashed upon the galaxy 1 team has to save it at any cost!


**Project: Tempest**

**S01E01 - Let the Tempest Come (part 1)**

**EYES ONLY!! **

**Created by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Written by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Edited by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Amber N.**

Our story starts in the middle of the Nevada desert where four Blackhawk choppers soar through the sky. With immense speed the helicopters cut through the sky until finally they arrive at a huge area with tall fences and guards at every entrance. The choppers land on the landing platform and a man of stature gets out immediately followed by several well armed soldiers.

Obviously this convoy of soldiers was expected for another man who clearly demanded respect from the other soldiers was standing to greet them.

"Good afternoon general" he said as he salutes him. "I take it your trip ran smoothly."

"I take it you are Lieutenant Baines? " General Fairbanks asks.

"Yes sir!" Baines said clinically. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Well Baines cut the crap and show me why you dragged my butt out of D.C." General Fairbanks said a bit irritated.

"Yes sir!" Baines said a bit shocked. "Please follow me."

Lieutenant Baines started walking for a few yards until he reached a special army style jeep. He opened the door for General Fairbanks and then quickly got in the backseat himself. After a few seconds the driver started its engines and the car stated to move further into the restricted area.

"So WHY did you drag me out here Lieutenant?" General Fairbanks asked.

"I would love to tell you sir but you wouldn't believe me." Baines said. "Not until you see it with your own two eyes."

"You are talking like you found E.T. or something." General Fairbanks said with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I wish." Baines said as he paused for a second to tell the driver to pick up the pace. "At least an alien would have made sense."

"You are serious?" General Fairbanks asked while getting more and more curious at what awaited him.

"Dead serious sir." Baines said. "But let's not discuss it any further, not until you've seen it."

And with that silence fell in the jeep and for several minutes only the sound of the engine could be heard. Then the driver pulled over and Baines quickly got out of the jeep to open the door.

"I can open my own door." General Fairbanks said annoyed by the suck-up manners of Baines.

General Fairbanks got out of the car and nearly fell flat on his ass as he looked in astonishment at what he saw. Right in front of him was a perfectly preserved roman temple. It was ten times bigger then the one found in Europe and the design was slightly different. As if different styles of construction where used.

"What am I looking at?" General Fairbanks asked.

"A temple but besides that we know nothing..." Lieutenant Baines said as he started walking towards the temple. "There is also something very strange about this temple." He continued.

"What do you mean strange?" General Fairbanks asked impatiently.

"I will show you." Baines said clinically.

Lieutenant Baines took out his standard hand gun and aimed it at the temple.

"Lieutenant what are you doing?" General Fairbanks said frantically.

"Sir, please trust me on this." Lieutenant Baines said with a smile. "We have done this before and with lager calibres."

General Fairbanks stood silent for a second and then nodded at the Lieutenant signalling that he could continue.

Baines took aim and shot at a brick in the temple. As the bullet impacted the old stone structure General Fairbanks expected that the bullet would imbed itself into the stone. But instead of impacting the bullet disintegrated several inches from the temple.

"And that is why we need you here." Baines said with a grimace.

"What the hell was that?" General Fairbanks asked a bit shocked.

"A high density force field." A female voice said. "Probably powered by the earths core."

Both officers turned around and saw a gorgeous woman with raven black hair and dressed in camouflage colours.

"And who might you be?" General Fairbanks asked.

"Doctor Clair Simons." Doctor Simons said shortly. "I am the one who called you in."

"Then would you please explain why I am here." General Fairbanks asked. "Not that this isn't all very interesting but a graduate archaeology would be more useful here…"

"Great minds think alike sir." Simons said with a smile. "Great minds think alike."

A few days later at the Harvard University. We see a great big wooden door. On the door there is a sign which said: "Professor Norman Harwell.". Someone knocked on the door and a few seconds later a sympathetic human voice answered it.

"Come in." Harwell said.

An elderly woman opened the door and walked into the office.

"Good morning Mrs Mars" Harwell said cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

"Good morning professor." Mrs Mars replied. "There are 2 gentlemen of the US army here to see you."

"The army?" Harwell said surprised.

"Yes." Mrs Mars replied. "Shall I send them in?"

"Sure." Harwell replied. "Give me a minute to tidy up a bit."

"Alright professor." Mrs Mars said as she walked towards the door and into the hall.

"You may enter." Mrs Mars said to the two officers who immediately walked into the office.

"Good morning gentlemen" Harwell said. "How can I assist you?"

"Are you Professor Norman Harwell?" One of the officers said.

"Yes, and you are?" Harwell said with a smile.

"I am Lieutenant Baines and I am ordered to escort you to our base." Baines said.

"Concerning what?" Harwell replied. "If you don't mind me asking."

"That will all be unveiled to you once we get to a secure facility." Baines said clinically. "Would you please be so kind as to follow me?"

"What about my classes?" Harwell said. "I can't just leave."

"That has been taken care of." Baines said. "Now would you please follow me?"

"Seems like I have no choice." Harwell said annoyed by there rudeness. "Show the way."

The men walked out of the office and into the main hall. After a short walk the men arrived at a limousine like car.

"Wow, you guys do travel in style." Harwell said joking.

"Please get into the car." Baines said clinically. "It is not safe to talk here."

Harwell quickly opened the car door and got into the car. After a few seconds the driver started the engine and the car drove off. Besides the humming of the car engine the car was completely silent until Baines broke the silence.

"Here, here and here." Baines said as he handed Harwell a couple of papers.

"Please sign them" Baines said.

"What are these?" Harwell asked.

"A nondisclosure contract" Baines said. "If you talk to anyone about what you are about to see you will be persecuted for treason and revealing state secrets?"

Harwell took the pen and signed the papers.

"This better be good." Harwell said even more annoyed. "It's pizza day."

"Trust me professor, this is a lot better then Pizza." Baines said. "Unless it's pepperoni with marshmallows… "

"Marshmallows?" Harwell said with a funny face. "I know you army men can eat anything but that's really pushing it."

The men started to laugh and the mood quickly changed.

Half an hour later they arrived at a remote army base and Harwell was put through several tests to ensure the safety of the facility. Finally, after 2 hours of tests and contracts Professor Harwell escorted to the debriefing room.

Baines opened the door and guided Harwell inside.

"Professor may I introduce you to General Michael S. Fairbanks, Colonel Jason Anderson, Doctor Eva Hewlett, Captain Carly Stockton and…" Baines wanted to end his sentence but Harwell interrupted him.

"Doctor Clair Simons." Harwell said as he walked up towards her.

She in turn immediately ran up to him and jumped in his arms while everybody else in the room stared aimlessly at them.

"How have you been my dear?" He asked her. "And how's your old man doing?"

"Good, good." She replied with a smile. "He is taking a cruise trip with mom"

"So they are back together?" Harwell asked exited. "You know those two; they can't live with each other but can't live without each other either."

"Excuse me." General Fairbanks said clinically. "Can we cut the family reunions short and focus at the task at hand."

"Task at hand?" Professor Harwell said curiously. "You make it sound like we are in danger or something…"

"We might be." Clair said seriously.

"Actually we do not know what is going on." General Fairbanks said. "Please take a seat."

Everybody sat down around the table and Baines closed the door. General Fairbanks pressed a button on the console fixed into the table and the lights dimmed. Then General Fairbanks pressed another button and small screens appeared from the table showing a huge temple surrounded by desert.

"2 weeks ago a civilian discovered this temple in the Nevada desert. It had apparently risen from the depths of the earth. Around the same moment NASA picked up an unknown broadcast beings send into outer space. After some work they managed to determine the point of origin to the temple." General Fairbanks said gravely.

"This is impossible" Professor Harwell said as he looked at the screen. "Are you sure this is genuine?" Professor Harwell looked closely at the screen but the quality wasn't good enough to distinguish any symbols. "This is a Roman temple, the Romans never travelled to America."

"The temple appears to be of Roman design honouring the god Zeus." Doctor Simons said in agreement. "We where hoping you could help us get in. After all you are the foremost expert of Roman and Greek mythology."

"That you dear, that is very sweet but what do you mean by help you get in?" Harwell asked. "Roman temples are easily accessed."

"Not this one." Doctor Simons said. "While it appears to be of Roman origin the design is a mixture between Egyptian and Mayan structure."

"Not to forget the fact that it is being protected by a force field strong enough to absorb everything we've thrown at it so far." Doctor Hewlett adds.

"We are hoping you could help us figure out how to get into the temple." General Fairbanks said.

"And then?" Professor Harwell asked.

"Pardon me?" General Fairbanks replied, shocked.

"I am not just some machine you can turn on when needed" Professor Harwell said. "If you want my help I want to be involved until the end."

"How dare you try to exploit a situation like this!" General Fairbanks said franticly as he stood up and leaned on the table with his fists.

"Sir?" Doctor Simons said.

"This country, this whole world might be in some kind of danger and you are thinking about your career?" General Fairbanks said even further enraged

"Sir?" Doctor Simons repeated herself.

"For the life of me I cannot understand how you can be that selfish!" General Fairbanks continued.

"SIR!?" Doctor Simons yelled out loud.

"What?" General Fairbanks replied fiercely

"We need him." Doctor Simons replied.

"What?" General Fairbanks said suppressed. "There must be thousands of scientists and mythology experts out there who can help us."

"Not like Norman." Doctor Simons replied. "He is the best in his field and if anyone can help us it's him"

General Fairbanks got back into his seat and thought for a little while until finally he agreed to let Professor Harwell participate for as long as he desired.

"Alright I would like you al to get ready as fast as you can." Baines said as he got out of his chair. "There are several cars waiting outside to take us to the airport."

Within seconds everybody got up and exited the room. The small group made its way through the corridors guided by Lieutenant Baines who seemed to know the facility fairly well. Doctor Simons, who was walking in the middle of the group noticed that Harwell was walking alone slowed down a bit until she was walking next to Professor Harwell.

"That was a daring move Norman." Doctor Simons whispered.

"I know." Harwell said. "But my gut was telling me to stick with this one." Harwell said. "So what can you tell me about these people?"

"Well you have already spoken with General Fairbanks. Even though he seems a bit hostile he is a very sweet man." Doctor Simons said. "Colonel Anderson is the quiet type and hasn't really said anything to me aside from the occasional joke; Baines on the other hand doesn't do anything but talk…" Doctor Simons stopped for a second to catch her breath and then continued. "Captain Stockton is a brilliant scientist with PhD degrees in theological astrophysicist and engineering, not to mention the fact that she ended fourth in the world kickboxing league."

"How many participated, five?" Professor Harwell said joking.

"One thousand three hundred forty-five." Doctor Simons replied.

"That's a lot of people." Professor Harwell said surprised. "What can you tell me about Doctor Eva Hewlett?"

"Not much besides the fact that she seems to know a lot about explosives." Doctor Simons said. "She has been present at every detonation they tried so far."

"Hopefully we won't need to resort to bombs anymore…" Professor Harwell replied as he picked up the pace to keep up with the rest.

After a small walk they arrived at the parking lot where Professor Harwell saw 4 limousine shaped cars and 12 army jeeps.

"You sure travel protected." Harwell said to Colonel Anderson.

Colonel Anderson in turn only looked at him and made a growling noise.

"Is he mad at me or something?" Harwell asked Baines.

"No, he just doesn't like scientists." Baines replied. "But don't worry; he'll warm up to you."

Baines opened one of the limousine doors and General Fairbanks got in followed by Colonel Anderson and Baines who closed the door behind him.

"Alright, we'll take the other car." Professor Harwell said a bit annoyed.

After a long trip the team finally arrived at the helicopter site, about 50 miles from the temple site.

"I must admit I am a bit scared." Professor Harwell said as he looked at Doctor Simons. "I have never been in a helicopter before."

"Come on Norman, what happened to the roughed man who used to go wild water rafting with my dad?" Doctor Simons said as she got into the Helicopter.

"He got old." Professor Harwell said shortly as he followed Doctor Simons into the helicopter.

The pilot turned the ignition and the blades slowly started to spin making an incredible noise.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Professor Harwell asked...

"What?" Doctor Simons yelled. "I can't hear you." She said as she pointed to her ears.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Professor Harwell shouted for the second time.

Doctor Simons put on her helmet and gave one to Professor Harwell.

"Here now we can talk." She said through her headset. "What did you want to ask?"

"I said: are you sure this is safe?" Professor Harwell said.

"Norman, look outside." Doctor Simons said with a smile.

Professor Harwell looked outside and saw that they where already several thousand feet in the air and that the helicopter was soaring through the sky.

Professor Harwell jumped up from his seat and let out a scream.

"Why didn't anyone say we had already left?" Professor Harwell said his voice filled with panic.

"Norman calm down!" Doctor Simons said. "This only takes a couple of minutes, just relax and enjoy the ride."

After 30 minutes they finally arrived at the site where they where immediately escorted to the temple. As soon as Professor Harwell arrived at the temple he nearly fainted.

"This is incredible!" He said. "There are hundreds maybe thousands of different styles worked into this design and the writing isn't just in Latin…"

"Scientist…" Colonel Anderson said sarcastically.

Doctor Simons heard Colonel Anderson and walked towards Professor Harwell bumping into Colonel Anderson by "accident"

"Oh sorry." She said sarcastically. "I didn't see you because of your camouflage."

Doctor Simons kept on walking until she reached Professor Harwell.

"What can you tell us Norman?" She asked him.

"Not much I am afraid." Professor Harwell said carefully. "These markings are unlike anything I have ever seen before. We need some kind of Rosetta stone."

"A what?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"The Rosetta stone helped scientists decipher the Egyptian hieroglyphs by giving a translation in various languages." Doctor Simons said. "We did find something similar near the entrance but it is complete gibberish."

"Would you please show it to me?" Professor Harwell asked Doctor Simons. "Maybe I can make sense of it."

"Of course." Doctor Simons said. "Follow me."

"If you don't mind I will retreat to the tent." General Fairbanks said. "Colonel, Captain, you follow them and make sure they get everything they need."

"Yes Sir!" Colonel Anderson and Captain said simultaneously.

"If you don't mind sir I would like to pre-pair for the next detonation." Doctor Hewlett said.

"Alright." General Fairbanks said briefly. He then started to walk towards his tent.

"Well… show the way." Professor Harwell said.

Doctor Simons started to walk, following the side of the temple until they arrived at a grand entrance. There was a long road which ended at the temple entrance. At both sides of the road there where 2 huge stones with hieroglyphs on them.

"Well Norman, here you are." Doctor Simons said.

"Thanks Clair." Professor Harwell replied as he walked towards the first stone and started studying it.

"Well?" Doctor Simons asked after 15 minutes.

"It is composed out of several ancient languages but I think it said: The Worthy May Not Enter." Professor Harwell said. "But that makes no sense."

He walked over to the second stone.

"This one said the same thing." He said hopelessly. "Unless."

"Unless what?" Doctor Simons asked.

"The symbol for Not seems to be push able but it's stuck." Professor Harwell said. "Clair can you give me a hand?"

Doctor Simons walked over to Professor Harwell and helped him press the Not symbol. After a few seconds they managed to press the symbol but nothing happened.

"Maybe we should press both stones at the same time." Colonel Anderson suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Professor Harwell said. "Colonel, Captain would you two please press that one on 3"

Colonel Anderson and Captain Stockton walked up to the stone and put there hands upon the Not symbol.

"One, Two… Three!" As soon as Professor Harwell said three both parties pressed the button and a bright white light appeared. As soon as the light disappeared the teams where gone.

A few seconds later Professor Harwell found himself in complete darkness.

"Is anyone there?" He yelled.

"Yes." Doctor Simons said. "But please don't yell I am standing next to you."

Suddenly a bright yellowish light appeared. It was Colonel Anderson who had switched on his flashlight on his machine gun.

"Professor, where are we?" He asked frustrated.

Harwell looked around for a second and after a short while said: "I think we are inside the temple…"

**Meanwhile in ****the General's tent. **

"Sir we have NORAD on the phone for you." A soldier said.

"Patch them through." General Fairbanks said.

"General Fairbanks speaking." He said.

"Sir, we have just detected an unidentified object entering our solar system." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Like a meteoroid?" General Fairbanks replied.

"It is still to far away sir" The voice said. "But it is very unlikely to be a meteoroid seeing as it changed his direction and appears to moving towards us."

**To Be Continued.**

**Project: Tempest**

**S01E02 - Let the Tempest Come (part 2)**

**EYES ONLY!! **

**Created by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Written by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Edited by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Amber N.**

**6 weeks ****earlier: **

The scene opens deep in space where a beam of energy soars through space at the speed of light. A long line of bright white light breaks the pitch black sky in two as it roars through the empty void between galaxies. After 3 weeks of travel the beam finally arrived at its destination: A huge antenna like construction which appeared to have been build centuries ago.

The antenna is attached to one of thousands of large satellites. These massive machines admit beams of green energy which seem to create some kind of bubble in space.

With an immense explosion the beam impacts on the construction which collapses under the pressure thus disrupting the flow of energy. Mere seconds after the first satellite was destroyed the field collapsed.

Now something new had emerged. A solar system made up of well over twenty planets. Some planets where earth like with oceans and lush vegetation. Others where more like Venus. Charred to a singe by the immense heat of the sun and covered in with volcanos. Even though the planets differed in size, climate and colour one thing they all had in common; they where all covered in huge complex structures which somehow resembled buildings.

There was something else in this system besides a sun moons and planets. There where strange structures floating in space. Some looked like spearheads whilst others more resembled whales. As we peered a bit closer the spearheads turned into huge fighter jet like vessels and the whale like structures turned into massive battleships. This was an armada…

Silence…

Until a few ships cluttered together. A strange portal like shape appeared in space. Quickly the ships powered there engines and shot through the portal.

And with that they where gone…

**Present day, outside the temple:**

"How can a meteoroid change direction?" General Fairbanks asked a bit shocked.

"It can't sir." The voice on the other end of the phone said. "We are obviously dealing with something else here."

General Michael F. Fairbanks had been on the phone for the last couple of minutes because a strange unidentified object appeared out of nowhere and was currently heading for earth. Lieutenant Baines was just about to make this day even worse for him.

"Sir?" Lieutenant Baines said as he stood at the entrance of the military tent.

"One second please." General Fairbanks said to the man on the other end of the phone. "Baines, what do you want? Can't you see I am busy?"

"Yes sir but this cannot wait." He replied.

"Why not?" General Fairbanks asked as he got a bit worked up.

"The team sir, there gone…" Baines said hesitant.

"What do you mean gone?" General Fairbanks replied, shocked.

"One moment they where standing in front of the entrance stones and the next moment they where gone." Baines said. "They just disappeared."

"Are you sure they didn't just walk off?" General Fairbanks asked.

"No sir, several of my men described it as if someone shone a bight blue light in there eyes and then the team was gone." Baines said even more hesitant.

"A bright bleu light…" General Fairbanks said annoyed. "Search the immediate area for the team and lieutenant tell your men to read fewer comic books."

"Yes Sir!" Lieutenant Baines said. He then turned around and exited the tent.

**Meanwhile inside the temple:**

"Harwell!" Colonel Anderson snapped. "Get us out of here!"

Harwell didn't reply, instead he just stared at the walls, which where covered with hieroglyphs and pictograms, intensely.

"Captain do you have any C4?" Colonel Anderson asked. "Maybe we can blow a hole in the wall and get ourselves out of here."

"I don't think that is a very smart idea." Doctor Simons said.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion." Colonel Anderson replied fiercely. "We have to get out of here."

"Sir, I agree with her." Captain Stockton carefully said. "The force field would divert the energy back at us besides we have no idea if we are even at the entrance, we could have been transported anywhere in the temple"

"We are at the entrance alright." Professor Harwell said. "But there is no need for explosions, the only way out is going further inside."

"Alright, we venture further into the temple." Colonel Anderson said. "For your sake there'd better not be any more surprises Professor."

The group started walking further into the temple, following a small and narrow corridor. After a silence of about 5 minutes Professor Harwell finally started to make small talk.

"See Colonel, nothing to be worried about." Professor Harwell said with a smile.

"Let's just hope that nobody get's hurt." Colonel Anderson replied.

"Whose gonna hurt us?" Doctor Simons said as she laughed. "The walls?"

"No, but those guys might…" Captain Stockton replied as she pointed to four men made from stone and dressed in ancient Greek clothing. The statues where standing in a huge hall filled with rocks, broken pillars and stone tables.

"Relax Captain, they are statues." Colonel Anderson said with a smile.

"I could have sworn that one of them moved." Captain Stockton replied.

"And statues don't move Captain." Professor Harwell added.

"We have been teleported into ancient temple protected by a force field." Captain Stockton said. "Statues moving doesn't sound that strange to me."

Abruptly the room started shaking and all four statues took a step forwards.

"I hate to say I told you so but I told you so!" Captain Stockton said in panic.

"Everybody, defensive positions!" Colonel Anderson yelled.

"What does that mean?" Professor Harwell yelled back.

Colonel Anderson leaped towards Professor Harwell pushing him away just in time as one of the statues hurled a huge stone brick towards him. The stone brick flew through the sky as it barely missed professor Harwell and smashed against the wall, breaking into a million pieces.

"Thank you." Professor Harwell said relieved. "I owe you one."

"Get us out of here and we'll call it even!" Colonel Anderson replied as he quickly got back on his feet. "Now take cover!"

Everybody quickly took cover behind the many bricks, stone tables and rocks that where inside the chamber. Colonel Anderson and Captain Stockton each got up several times and fired there weapons at the creatures without any result.

"This isn't working." Professor Harwell said.

"Do you know something better then?" Colonel Anderson replied.

"We can always surrender." Professor Harwell suggested.

"What?" Colonel Anderson said as he got up and fired another round of bullets. "Are you mental?"

"They haven't done anything to harm us have they." Professor Harwell said.

"Throwing a large rock at you doesn't qualify as trying to hurt?" Colonel Anderson said. "Or have you already forgotten that?"

"Of course not but." Professor Harwell tried to finish his sentence but Colonel Anderson got up to fire yet another round. "Will you stay down!" Professor Harwell said. "We are clearly outmatched so trust me on this."

Professor Harwell slowly got up and calmly walked towards the creatures.

"We surrender." He quietly said.

One of the creatures lifted its arm and with full force swung it down.

"We surrender!" Professor Harwell yelled and the creature fist stopped inches above Professor Harwell's head.

For a few moments the creatures stood completely still until they finally started moving back to there original place and completely froze up.

"Even I thought that wouldn't work…" Doctor Simons said carefully. "But very clever thinking Norman!"

"Thanks Clair, shall we continue?" Professor Harwell said as he pointed to a small entrance.

Everybody started walking towards the entrance and after a few seconds they started talking. Already this small experience started to shape an unspoken bond.

"Doctor, what do you think those creatures where?" Captain Stockton asked Doctor Simons.

"Please Captain, call me Clair" Doctor Simons said.

"Only if you call me Carly." Captain Stockton replied.

"Alright Carly, I really have no idea…" Doctor Simons said. "This place is so amazing it could literally be anything."

"Robots." Colonel Anderson said.

"Excuse me sir?" Captain Stockton said.

"It's always robots." Colonel Anderson replied.

"Guys…?" Professor Harwell said all of a sudden. "I think we have a problem…"

Unknowingly the team had walked into yet another chamber. This chamber was different then the previous one. For one it was much smaller then the previous chamber and there where huge torches on the wall which lit up the second they entered the room, the room was decorated with weapons and artefacts and in the centre of the chamber there was a huge table.

"And what might that problem be?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"I don't see a door…" Professor Harwell replied.

"What?" Colonel Anderson said shocked. "There has to be."

Colonel Anderson quickly jogged towards one of the walks and started feeling out a door but without any success.

"So we are trapped?" He asked.

"Don't give up hope yet." Professor Harwell, who in the mean time had walked towards the table said. "I might be on to something here."

Everybody quickly ran towards Professor Harwell and looked at the markings on the table.

"What do they mean?" Doctor Simons asked.

"I am not a hundred percent sure but I think it says: Scientia est ianua ut sapientia" Professor Harwell said.

"In English please?" Colonel Anderson said.

"It means; Knowledge is the door to wisdom." Professor Harwell said.

As soon as Professor Harwell finished his sentence a holographic projection appeared out of nowhere. It was some kind of verse once again displayed in the ancient hieroglyphs and pictograms.

"Can you translate it?" Captain Stockton asked.

"Give me a minute…" Professor Harwell replied as he started mumbling.

A few minutes later Professor Harwell nearly jumped in the air yelling: "I've got it, I've got it."

"Let's hope it isn't contagious." Captain Stockton replied with a smile.

"Ha-ha." Professor Harwell replied sarcastically. "The verse is a riddle."

"What kind of riddle?" Colonel Anderson replied.

"It says this:

"Sometimes I fly, sometimes I crawl, but I always pass inexorably.

You mark me, save me, waste me, bide me and race against me.

You measure me incessantly, with a passion for precision that borders on the obsessive.

What am I?" Professor Harwell said.

As Professor Harwell spoke his last words the ceiling started moving downwards slowly picking up pace.

"What did you do?" Colonel Anderson said frantically.

"Nothing, it just started moving…" Professor Harwell replied. "But we'd better figure this out and fast."

"Why did the ceiling started moving the second you finished your sentence?" Captain Stockton asked. "It's like we are being watched or something…"

"Captain please keep your conspiracy theories to yourself and help us figure this out." Colonel Anderson said. "How do we stop that ceiling from crushing us?"

"I have no idea." Doctor Simons said. "I don't see an off switch anywhere."

"Well let me be the first to say that you scientist are a big help…" Colonel Anderson said cynically.

"Can we stop this bickering and try to figure out what this riddle means." Professor Harwell suggested. "What flies and crawls but always passes?"

"A bird?" Captain Stockton said as the ceiling kept moving downwards.

"A bird? Really? That's what you come up with, a bird…" Colonel Anderson said annoyed

"At least I am trying." Captain Stockton replied.

The ceiling was now at neck height forcing everybody to crouch down. Colonel Anderson was trying his very best to keep the ceiling up but it had no effect.

"It also says that we measure it." Professor Harwell said. "What do we measure?"

"Temperature, speed, power output you name it." Colonel Anderson said. "Just hurry, I don't think this is helping much."

"I do not think it's any of those things." Professor Harwell said. "We cannot bide temperature or speed…"

The ceiling was now so far down that it forced everybody to get on there knees or get crushed. When all hope seemed lost Doctor Simons suddenly came up with the answer.

"Time." She yelled. "The answer is time."

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we have to answer it in Latin." Professor Harwell yelled. "Tempus"

Suddenly the team was once again engulfed in a beam of light as they where transported to another place inside the temple. This time however they weren't teleported into safety. As soon as Colonel Anderson got his bearings he found himself surrounded by ancient, Greek warriors who where more then ready to attack.

"On the ground!" He yelled at the warriors as he pointed his gun at them. "We mean you no harm but we will defend ourselves."

One of the warriors came barging towards Colonel Anderson and his team and without hesitating Colonel Anderson fired a shot straight into his leg.

"Colonel, watch it! If this is what I think it is we have to be very careful." Doctor Simons said.

"And what do you think this is?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"I think we might have been teleported back in time." Doctor Simons replied. "If you kill someone here you might accidentally alter the future."

The warrior Colonel Anderson shot crawled back to his comrades who in turn attacked in full force.

"We can't just do nothing." Colonel Anderson said.

"Shoot to injure not to kill!" Doctor Simons suggested.

Before Colonel Anderson could pull the trigger a deep and dominant voice reigned through the fields. The team had been so distracted by the approaching enemy that they didn't even realise where they where.

They where standing in a huge arena filled with thousands and thousands of spectators all screaming for blood.

"We are in a gladiator's arena." Professor Harwell said astounded by what he saw. "It is even more gorgeous that I could have imagined."

"Subsisto!" The voice said. "Westri optimus proeliator mos pugna nostrum optimus proeliator"

"Professor, who is that and what did he just say?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"That will be Julius Caesar." Professor Harwell said. What he said? "Your best warrior will fight our best warrior"." Professor Harwell said.

"Alright who do I fight?" Colonel Anderson said as he took of his vest.

"Sir?" Captain Stockton said. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to fight…" Colonel Anderson replied.

"Why?" Captain Stockton asked. "I am trained in 7 different forms of martial arts and was world champion kick boxing."

"She could kick your ass." Professor Harwell said.

"Alright, alright." Colonel Anderson said a bit disappointed. "You fight him but don't come running to me if he doesn't fight fair."

"I won't." Captain Stockton said as she took off her bullet proof vest and army coat.

Professor Harwell took Captain Stockton by the hand and walked up towards Caesar and said: "Nostrum optimus proeliator."

Caesar looked at Captain Stockton with disgust and in rage raised his voice: "Quam praesumo vos? A mulier?" He said in fury.

"What is he saying?" Captain Stockton asked Professor Harwell.

"He is outraged because you are a woman." Professor Harwell said. "Remember these are primitive times. Women aren't yet considered equals yet."

"Is est nostrum optimus proeliator." Professor Harwell continued.

After several minutes of negotaion Caesar finally agreed.

"EGO mos sino is sive is puter , vos puter." He said.

Professor Harwell walked back towards Doctor Simons and Colonel Anderson.

"What happened?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"Let's just hope that our dear captain wins this…" Professor Harwell said with fear in his voice.

Captain Stockton was standing all alone, surrounded by twenty to thirty soldiers all armed to the teeth. Between the guards was a huge fence made out of steel bars. After a few seconds a excruciating sound arose as the fence slowly lifted upwards. From the darkness came a huge man, his body filled with scars and scratches form previous battles. He was carrying a spear and a shield. On his belt he had a sword and a knife.

The man slowly walked up towards Captain Stockton trying to intimidate her but she refused to move. Finally the man stopped about 15 feet from her. They both bowed and the fight was on.

"Isn't this unfair?" Doctor Simons asked. "Captain Stockton is unarmed."

"If she is half as good as she claims she is she won't need any weapons." Colonel Anderson replied.

"You really are jealous aren't you?" Professor Harwell said with a grin.

"I was, until I saw the dude she's fighting" Colonel Anderson said with a grimace.

Meanwhile Captain Stockton was dodging every blow the gladiator stroke at her just to find that one opening. After a few blows she finally found a opening to put her foot in. She firmly placed it on his side, just above his hips, grabbed his arm and twisted it around forcing him to drop the spear. She then let go of his arm and pushed the gladiator as far away as possible so she could grab the spear.

"Nice move." Professor Harwell said.

The crowd agreed with him because as soon as Captain Stockton did her little trick they went wild, screaming and cheering.

"Sounds like someone made some fans." Colonel Anderson said with a smile.

Carly quickly picked up the spear and broke off the tip turning it into a Bo staff. The gladiator took out his sword and lashed towards her but she quickly dodged his move and hit him on the back with the Bo staff.

But the gladiator also had a move or two, he turned around with his sword high up in the air and quickly and smoothly stroke down.

Captain Stockton quickly jumped back and tried to block the attack with the Bo but the sword cut clean through the soft wood.

Captain Stockton threw the broken staff away and made two fists challenging the gladiator to attack. Infuriated by the disrespectful attitude of this inferior woman the gladiator threw down his sword and once again launched an attack on Captain Stockton, she dodged most of the attacks but one managed to get through and the gladiator punched her right in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Captain Stockton said. "Now you've got me angry!"

She quickly placed one feet on the gladiators leg, grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground. As soon has he tried to get up Carly punched him in the face leaving him knock out with one blow.

She grabbed the sword from the ground and pointed it at the gladiators' throat. The crowd went wild and after a few seconds Caesar stood up with his thumb down.

"What does that mean?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"Have you never seen the movie Gladiator?" Professor Harwell asked? "Thumbs up means that the defeated gets to live, thumbs down means…"

"…that she's got to kill him… " Colonel Anderson said.

Captain Stockton stood there, in front of thousands of people, hundreds of soldiers and one of the greatest leaders of all time all telling her to kill this man. Unlike these savage people she had always learned that killing should only be a last defence so after a few seconds of silence she threw away the sword as hard as he could.

"Alright this is it!" Colonel Anderson said. "Get ready for a fight."

Colonel Anderson reached for his machine gun and handed a hand pistol to both Doctor Simons and Professor Harwell.

"I hope you know how to use this." He said but as Colonel Anderson finished his sentence everything started to fade black until after a few seconds the whole room was black with some weird white stripes and dots.

"A holographic chamber…" Doctor Simons said full enthusiasm. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe I can explain that." A voice said.

Everybody turned around and what they saw scared the crap out of them.

"Elvis?" Colonel Anderson said. "Is this a joke??"

"Sorry." The Elvis character said. "I thought this shape would be more appealing to you."

"No, it's just very strange." Colonel Anderson replied.

"Then let me assume the shape of something different." The Elvis character said.

If you looked close into his eyes you could see millions and millions of faces, hairstyles and body types in his eyes until finally one was selected. Without hesitance the Elvis character transformed into someone different.

This time he changed into a average sized man with shoulder long hair and a face suited for a model.

"I hope this form suites you better." The man said.

"Yeah, yeah. Who are you and what is this?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"You did not know?" The man asked. "Then why did you enter the temple?"

"We didn't enter at free will we where taken." Colonel Anderson said. "Besides what would you have done if some strange pyramid thingy shoots a beam into the sky?"

"Oh my…" The man said in panic. "How much time has elapsed?"

"Well we don't know how long ago this temple was built but right now we are assuming about 5000 years." Doctor Simons said.

"5639 to be precise." The man said. "You are all in big trouble."

"Why?" Colonel Anderson asked. "And why just us?"

"I will explain, follow me." The man said as he walked towards what appeared to be a very big lift of some kind.

"Section T." He said and the lift immediately started to move.

"My name is Agathon and I am from a galaxy far away." Agathon said. "We where a race of explorers and when we had learned all the secrets of our home galaxy we travelled to this one where we quickly encountered a fierce race of creatures known as the Kin'Tas."

"Are you sure your name isn't Luke?" Colonel Anderson said cynically.

"Colonel!" Professor Harwell said annoyed. "Let him finish."

"The Kin'Tas are a warlike race with only one goal: extermination of all unworthy life. So soon after they discovered our presence they attacked us provoking a war that lasted decades." Agathon continued. "After 45 years of senseless bloodshed we finally found a way to buy us some time."

"What did you do?" Professor Harwell asked.

"We placed their home worlds in a time dilation field and destroyed their remaining fleet." Agathon said. "We knew the war was far from over but this would buy us enough time to find a cure."

"Cure?" Captain Stockton asked. "For what?"

"The Kin'Tas have no reproductive system." Agathon explained. On their left hand they have a stinger. If someone has been stung they slowly turn into a Kin'Tas.

"Now that's creepy!" Captain Stockton replied. "But please continue."

"10 years after we had placed the Kin'Tas in the dilation field our race started to suffer from a degenerative disease that slowly but surely spoke the demise of our people. This building was our last construction in the hopes that someone would find us but it is to late."

"What do you mean to late?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"The beam you spoke about is the automatic release switch, destroying the time dilation field. Agathon said. "Now they are out there again and it is up to you to stop them."

"But how?" Colonel Anderson asked. "We don't have space ships and big laser guns."

"How you ask?" Agathon said. "How about with this…"

The lift doors opened and what they saw went beyond there wildest fantasies.

**To Be Continued…**

**Project: Tempest**

**S01E03 - Let the Tempest Come (part 3)**

**EYES ONLY!! **

**Created by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Written by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Edited by: Jeroen "Hellfrost" Goossens**

**Amber N.**

"Sir, NASA has managed to take a picture of the object heading towards earth." Baines said as he walked into the tent. "You aren't going to believe this." Baines said as he handed the pictures to General Fairbanks

"What am I looking at Lieutenant?" General Fairbanks asked.

"Look closer, just past Jupiter." Baines said as he pointed to a small object.

"Is that what I think it is?" General Fairbanks asked.

"Yes sir, two ships on an intercept course with earth." Baines said.

"How long will it take them to get here?" General Fairbanks asked.

"We don't really know but we are estimating about two hours." Baines said.

"Any word from the team?" General Fairbanks asked.

"Nothing." Baines said shortly. "We have searched everywhere."

"So they are in the temple?" General Fairbanks asked.

"That is our best guess…" Baines said. "Let's hope they can find something useful."

"Like what Lieutenant?" General Fairbanks said with a defeatist tone in his voice. "There is not much we can do against a technological superior race like that."

Baines took a step back and saluted General Fairbanks.

"Sir, as soon as I find out more information I will contact you." He said. He then turned around and stepped out of the tent.

**Meanwhile inside the temple.**

"What is this?" Colonel Anderson asked astonished by what he saw.

"This is the Tempest." Agathon said. "Our last marvel before our downfall."

"You can say that again." Captain Stockton said. "It is beautiful."

"Thank you; I was one of the head engineers." Agathon said.

"How could you have been around when they build this ship?" Professor Harwell asked. "It is over 5000 years old."

"Ah I haven't explained that yet have I?" Agathon said.

"Explained what?" Professor Harwell asked.

"How I am still able to talk to you." Agathon replied. "When our race was on the brink of destruction a team of brilliant scientists managed to create a transportable holographic projection."

"You are a hologram?" Doctor Simons asked.

"Yes and no." Agathon said. "I am a hologram but with a sentient mind. They stored all my knowledge and memories on a central processor which is linked to every system in this building."

"So basically you are the building?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"That is correct." Agathon replied. "You have proven yourself to be honourable and worthy beings thus I grant upon you this ship."

The view turned towards the exit of the lift and we now realised why everybody was so astonished. A colossal ship was hanging in a sort of dry-dock, it was state of the art and the mere presence of our team activated the ship. Slowly but gradually you could see lights turning on and systems being activated.

"Shall we?" Agathon said.

"Shall we what?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"Go aboard." Agathon replied.

"And how do we do that?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"Like this." Agathon said. As soon as he finished his sentence the group was once again immersed in light as they teleported aboard the ship.

Once they awoke from the daze they found themselves in the command deck of the ship. The deck was decorated with all kinds of artefacts and ribbons, there where lights everywhere in the wall and with the team being inside the ship the start up process accelerated turning on the whole ship in the blink of an eye.

"Very impressive" Professor Harwell said. "But what did you mean when you said we where worthy people?"

"You have proven yourselves to be smart by solving the riddle, you proved to be humane by knowing when you are over powered by admitting defeat and most of all you have shown true courage and mercy when faced in battle when you didn't kill the gladiator." Agathon explained. "Thus proving yourselves worthy."

"That was all your doing??" Colonel Anderson snapped.

"Colonel calm down!" Professor Harwell quickly said.

"Calm down, calm down?" Colonel Anderson raged on. "I have just begun, people could have gotten hurt!"

"On the contrary." Agathon said. "Everything you saw was an illusion."

"That gladiator sure didn't feel like a illusion." Captain Stockton said mockingly.

"Some effects may seem real but I assure you that we took all necessary safety protocols while building this facility." Agathon said. "Now if you don't mind I will switch myself off whilst integrating myself into the ships systems."

"What do we do in the main time?" Doctor Simons asked.

"I have activated the communication systems for you." Agathon said. "You may contact your people and tell them of the events that have unfolded here."

"Can't you just show us to the exit?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"That would not be wise." Agathon said.

"Why not?" Doctor Simons asked.

"After the second test I teleported you to the second base." Agathon said.

"Which would be where?" Professor Harwell asked.

"On the moon." Agathon simply said.

"We are on the frickin moon??" Colonel Anderson said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"That is correct." Agathon replied. "Now please contact your people while I try to integrate into the ships systems."

"Is that wise?" Colonel Anderson asked Professor Harwell.

"It would seem the smarter course of action." Professor Harwell simply replied. "Unless you want to fly into a few nukes."

"Good point." Colonel Anderson said. "Alright how does this communication thingy works?"

"It has already been set to the right frequency, just press that button and speak." Agathon said. After he finished his sentence Agathon disappeared into nothingness.

"Where did he go?" Captain Stockton asked.

"He is integrating into the system remember?" Doctor Simons said.

"So, what do we do now?" Professor Harwell asked. "Contact earth?"

"Yeah right and turn ourselves into laughing stocks?" Colonel Anderson said. "No thank you."

"Why would they do that?" Professor Harwell asked surprised.

"What would you say if someone told you he was on a spaceship that's parked inside the moon." Colonel Anderson said.

"But we have the ship to prove it don't we?" Harwell said.

"I suggest we wait, check the ship out" Colonel Anderson said. "Besides I would not mind checking out the weapons locker."

"I agree." Harwell said. "I would love to study the ship for a couple of hours without the government breathing down my neck." He continued as he walked to one of the consoles.

Professor Harwell took off one of the plastic sheets covering the console and rubbed his fingers to one of the buttons. All of a sudden the alarms started ringing.

"What did you do this time?" Colonel Anderson yelled as hard as he could.

"Nothing." Harwell replied. "I didn't even press a button."

"And I am supposed to believe that?" Colonel Anderson yelled even louder. "You touch a button and the alarms start ringing."

"Sir I don't think it was Professor Harwells doing." Captain Stockton said as she looked at a table like shape. "Look it's our solar system."

A 3D image of our solar system was floating inches above the table. You could clearly make out the planets from Neptune to Mercury they where all there. The image was so detailed that they even added all the meteorites and asteroids even our moon.

The moon was well detailed with a white/yellowish colour and one little green spot.

"What is that?" Captain Stockton asked.

"I think that's us." Doctor Simons said. "But I am more concerned about those red dots moving towards earth"

"Yeah what is that." Captain Stockton asked.

"I think that red dot might be the reason the alarms activated." Harwell said with a concerned tone in this voice.

"What could they be?" Doctor Simons asked Professor Harwell. "Asteroids?"

"I don't think so." He replied. "I am no scientist but I don't think asteroids tend to change direction."

"Then what are they?" Colonel Anderson asked as he joined the conversation.

"I really have no clue." Professor Harwell said.

"I do." Agathons voice said over the ships intercom.

"Agathon?" Professor Harwell said surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yes." Agathon said firm and short.

Harwell wasn't sure but he thought he could hear a weaver of fear in Agathons voice.

"The two objects heading towards your planet are Kin'Tas vessels." Agathon said. "Saraturn vessels to be precise. Highly sophisticated ships engineered for one reason and one reason alone."

"Let me guess." Colonel Anderson said. "To invade our planet and turn us into slaves."

"No." Agathon said firm. "They are designed to annihilate you."

"Why?" Doctor Simons asked shocked. "Wouldn't it be better for them to keep us as slaves."

"No." Agathon said again. "These creatures have no desire to keep you alive. You are inferior therefore needs to be destroyed."

"But that is genocide." Professor Harwell said, shocked.

"That is correct." Agathon said clinically.

"Alright it might just be me but I think annihilation sounds bad." Colonel Anderson said sarcastically. "Let's fly this bucket of bolts and kick there asses."

"Sounds like a great idea there's only one problem." Professor Harwell said.

"And that is?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"How do we fly this ship?" He replied. "I can translate a bit of the writing but I doubt that is enough for full frontal combat."

"Yes, that could be a problem." Colonel Anderson said emphasising on could. "Agathon my man, can you maybe help us out here?"

"I cannot fly this ship." Agathon replied. "My integration process is not far enough to go any further then basic controls.

"That's just great." Colonel Anderson said with a defeatist tone in his voice.

"I do know of a way you might be able to fly this ship though." Agathon said.

"How?" All four team members asked simultaneously.

Agathon activated a holoscreen which displayed 4 small gadgets which looked like wristwatch batteries.

"These are NCI or Neural Control Implants." Agathon said. "These experimental devises will allow you to pilot a designated section of the ship."

"That is very ingenious." Doctor Simons said.

"Where can we find these NCI thingies?" Colonel Anderson asked Agathon.

"They should be located in one of the main science laboratories." Agathon replied. "I suggest you hurry, current calculations show that I will need half an hour to program the implants."

"Alright, Doctor you follow me and we will try to find these implant devises." Colonel Anderson said quickly. "Captain, Professor I suggest you try to figure out as much of these controls as humanly possible."

By the time Colonel Anderson had finished his last sentence he had already reached the end of the immense control deck.

"You heard Colonel Anderson" Professor Harwell said eagerly for he knew what he had to do. "let's figure this thing out."

"You aren't serious are you?" Captain Stockton asked Professor Harwell as if she was talking to a idiot.

"What do you mean?" Professor Harwell asked.

"You want to figure out how a spaceship works." Captain Stockton stopped for a second and then continued. "A spaceship!"

"Yes, I know it sounds a bit intimidating but you forget." Professor Harwell paused for a second to build up the effect. "I can read most of this language. Basic Latin with some twists here and there."

"That really doesn't help us much." Captain Stockton said.

"Why not?" Professor Harwell asked surprised.

"Just because someone understands the symbols on a keyboard doesn't mean that he understands the computer." Captain Stockton said with a smile.

"That is very smart." Professor Harwell said surprised.

"You don't have so sound so surprised." She said and after a minute of silence she broke it. "Alright I admit, I didn't think of that line… heard it in a TV show."

"Which show?" Professor Harwell asked interested.

"Well it's about this group of people who go through this ring and have all kinds of adventures on other planets I think it's called Star…" Before Captain Stockton could finish her sentence Colonel Anderson came steaming into the room.

"Alright we found the neural thingies. " Colonel Anderson said.

"Neural Control Implants." Doctor Simons corrected Colonel Anderson.

"That's what I said." Colonel Anderson said with a frown. "Agathon buddy, how do we work these puppies."

There was no reply.

"Agathon?" Colonel Anderson repeated himself. "Are you there?"

After a couple of minutes a loud squeaking noise came from the intercom system.

"What the hell is that noise?" Colonel Anderson asked as he covered his ears with his hands.

"What?" Professor Harwell asked.

"Very funny." Colonel Anderson replied. "What is that noise?"

"How should I know?" Professor Harwell replied. "I am a archaeologist. We don't tend to specialise in alien technology."

Doctor Simons grinned and then looked at Colonel Anderson.

"It might be Agathon." She said. "The integration process might cause small problems like that."

"I don't call this noise small." Colonel Anderson said annoyed. "Do you Captain?"

Captain Stockton sighed.

"Alright how do we fix this?" Colonel Anderson said but as soon as he finished his sentence the squeaking stopped. "Now that's better." He continued. "Agathon?"

"Yes Colonel." Agathon asked.

"Glad to hear your voice this time." Colonel Anderson said sarcastically.

"As Doctor Simons pointed out the integration process is causing small technical problems." Agathon said. "But how can I help you?"

"We found the Implant thingies." Colonel Anderson replied. "How do we activate them?"

"You must place them on your neck." Agathon said. "The chips should immediately activate."

"And then?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"A specially created program will guide you through the first steps and then you can control your designed systems with your mind." Agathon said. "But first they need to be programmed."

"And how do we do that?" Colonel Anderson said weary.

"You don't." Agathon said. "I will program them."

"Is it me or is he starting to sound more human?" Colonel Anderson asked Doctor Simons who didn't reply. "Program away." Colonel Anderson finally said looking at the intercom system.

"Insert the NCI chips in the specially created drives at your desired stations." Agathon said. "I will do the rest."

The team quickly made there way to the front of the control deck. Captain Stockton, being peaceful in nature chose for the defence position whilst Colonel Anderson chose for a more aggressive approaches and headed towards the main weapons console. Doctor Simons headed towards the Drones control leaving Professor Harwell in charge of engines.

"Chips inserted." Professor Harwell said loudly.

"Be very careful" Agathon said. "I can only program these controls once."

"That is good to hear." Professor Harwell thought out loud.

"How is that good?" Colonel Anderson said.

As soon as Colonel Anderson asked his question Professor Harwell started to blush and it took him a few minutes to get the words out right.

"This means that they can't just ditch me." He said. "I am the only one who can fly this ship if the manual controls fail. Same goes for every single one of you."

They all looked at each other with troubled faces. For some like Doctor Simons and Professor Harwell this was a dream come true but Colonel Anderson and Captain weren't as enthusiastic about it. They where trained to be soldiers and fight the good fight out in the field. Not on spaceships.

After a long and agonising silence Agathon finally broke it as he started to program the NCI ships. For half an hour the team said not a word all thinking about what would happen to them if they activated the chip. It seemed they had no choice because without them there would be no home to go back to.

All of a sudden the alarms started ringing.

"What now?" Colonel Anderson asked.

"I am not sure." Doctor Simons said. "I can't make heads or tails of these readings."

"It seems your planet has launched its own attack." Agathon said and he was correct.

On the viewing screen the team could see twenty-four nuclear missiles where launched from the planet and where on a collision course with the 2 alien ships. But before the missiles could even come close they where blown up by energy beams fired from the ship.

"Lot of good that did…" Doctor Simons said.

"They must really be in panic down there." Colonel Anderson said.

"Why do you think that?" Professor Harwell asked.

"I recognised those missiles." Colonel Anderson said. "They just send 12 billion dollars into space."

Everybody fell silent as they tried to comprehend the amount of money that was just blasted into nothingness. Finally Colonel Anderson broke the silence.

"Alright let's give them worth for there money." He said with a smile. "Agathon how are the chips coming along?"

"They have been programmed." He said and just as he said it they popped out of the control desks like pieces of toast from a toaster.

Colonel Anderson was the first to take his Implant from the console. "You'd better be worth it." He said to the small inanimate object. He then bend his head forward and placed the chip on his neck.

Immediately Colonel Anderson stood completely still, frozen on the spot. His eyes where closed and every muscle in his face was tightened.

"Sir?" Captain Stockton asked but there was no reply.

"The chip is guiding him through the program." Agathon said. "He will re-awake in a few minutes."

And just as Agathon predicted Colonel Anderson awoke a couple of minutes later.

"Wow." He said enthusiastic. "Now that's what I call a sugar rush."

"How does it feel?" Captain Stockton asked.

"Activating the program?" Colonel Anderson asked. "Like nothing I have ever felt before."

"And now?" Professor Harwell asked.

"Now there is nothing." Colonel Anderson said.

"Try to think: Fly." Professor Harwell suggested.

"That will not work." Agathon said. "I have deactivated the control interface for now and will only activate it when there is no other option. I do however suggest that you activate your implants now."

After seeing and hearing Colonel Andersons reaction the team was all to eager to try them on and after a few minutes they all re-awoke.

"I will now activate the interface." Agathon said. "Try to remain focussed."

Agathon did as he said and after a few minutes the team simultaneously fell to there seats.

"Wow this is so cool!" Colonel Anderson said. "Harwell, take us out of here."

Harwell concentrated and moments later the engines started and the ship slowly moved out of the hanger. Rapidly the ship picked up momentum as it entered the vacuum of space.

"I can feel the two ships." Captain Stockton said. "It feels like bees around your head."

"Yes, bees." Colonel Anderson said. "And we are the fly squatter."

The ship quickly made it's way to the two alien ships who where awfully close to earths atmosphere. As soon as they detected the Tempests presence they changed course trying to intercept.

"Colonel I think now would be a good time to fire." Professor Harwell said.

"I agree." Colonel Anderson said and as he finished his sentence a huge cannon emerged from one of the bow sections firing a red laser beam a one of the ships. The beam hit the shields of one of the enemies vessels and after a few seconds penetrated it blowing it into a million pieces.

"Direct hit!" Colonel Anderson said. "Doctor I suggest you activate the drones. The other one seems a bit bigger."

"Drones released." Doctor Simons said. A dozen dart like ships emerged from the ships hanger and took defensive and offensive positions around the ship.

These Drones where build for taking energy blasts that where fired at the ship as well as attacking enemy vessels.

Meanwhile the enemies ship had not remained idle. During the attack on it's partner the other ship had managed to evade a bit and activate weapon systems and it's cannons where now battering upon the shields.

"Can someone maybe blow that up?" Captain Stockton asked franticly. "The shields are down to ninety seven percent."

"I am on it." Doctor Simons said.

The small, jet like drones quickly made there way to the enemy and battered it's shield with energy blasts and small explosives until it's shields collapsed.

"Colonel do you want to do the honours?" Doctor Simons asked.

"Sure." He replied as he thought "Biggest cannon, biggest cannon." This may not have been the most technical term uttered that day but it seemed to do the trick. A massive cannon on the ships front activated and let out a almighty blast of blue coloured energy. Within a thousandth of a second the beam had hit the ship and completely destroyed it.

"I think we can call that a victory." Colonel Anderson said.

"I agree." Professor Harwell said. "But this isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

"So what do we do now?" Captain Stockton asked.

"I think it is time we extended an invitation to a certain General." Colonel Anderson said with a big smile and with these last words the picture faded to black.


End file.
